Dolan vs Doge
vs One minute Melee Doge is walking around. Suddenly he sees Gooby dead. He see Dolan eating steak coming from Clarabelle cow. Doge:wow so scare Dolan:I kil Gooby and weel kil u dogge Doge:much fight Go for broke fight! Doge attacked first and lunging at Dolan and biting his neck. Dolan pulled out a knife and stabbed Doge in the stomache. Doge let go in pain. He was going to end up like Gooby and Clarabelle butchered. This bought Dolan enough time to kick the idiotic Shiba off him. Dolan pulled out an axe and reared it back. Bam! Doge was hit point blank on a little blood spurted out 50 Doge:wow much pain Doge pulled out an illumauti and threw it at the duck. Dolan got slashed. Dolan pulled out a knife reared back and threw it at Doge. Dolan charged at Doge. Doge ran away. Dolan chased him. Unfortanetly we all know how fast dogs are Doge managed to run away 40 Dolan ran toward a car opened the doors and jumped in. He put the key in the car starting up the engine. He drove the car. Just like a normal the dog the shiba was hit point black. Doge climbed up the car his nails digging into the car. He was on the windshield. Luckily for dolan he had a counter for that. Dolan pressed a button and windshield wipers hit Doge. 30 Doge almost fell off the car but he managed to regain his balance. Doge:such intense Dolan drives wrecklessly all over the street explosions were caused. Doge burst through the window and landed on Dolan. Doge bit down on Dolan chest. Dolan pulled out a knife and stabbed Doge causing him to let go. The Idiot dog could die any minute 20 Dolan pulled out a axe reared back and chopped Doge. Doge pulled out doritoes and buried Dolan with them. Dolan burst out of the doritos Dolan kicked doge sending him flying out of the car. Dolan's car hit a bumb sending Doge in the air. Doge needed to do something fast or he will be roadkill. Suddenly Doge had one last idea in his dumb skull. He transformed into Mlg Doge. 10 Mlg Doge took out his cigar shoved it in the engine of the car. Remember when I said Doge was an idiot oh yeah the cigar ignited the car burning mlg doge and exploded. However Mlg Doge was in better shape than Dolan. Dolan was blown in half blood pooling around him 5 Mlg Dolan saw something the meme creator. He attempted to crawl to the Meme creator to be redrawned in order to get a new half. Doge was already faster than Dolan when Dolan had his lower half it didn't take long for Mlg Doge to catch up to Dolan. Doge pulled out a quickscope and aimed it at Dolan's head. Dolan:fak u shetbag Mlg Doge pulled the trigger the result was Dolan's head getting blown off and his torso being reduced to a pool of blood leaving only his arms which fell to the ground. Dolan's head began to roll around in sidewalk blood dying the pavement red. Mlg Doge:Dolan Pls. Now Doge walked over to a dorito store now time to get some doritos K.O.! This Melee's victory goes to Doge.